Akira and Sonia: Wisconsin Dells!
by AkiraKnuckles
Summary: Akira and Sonia plan a secret trip to Wisconsin Dells's waterpark Kalahari. But while driving an unknown guest comes and forces Akira and Sonia to let him stay with them. Will Sonia crack and kill him? Or will Akira fall back in love with this stranger? R
1. Prelude of Torture

**Author's note about stuff you really don't care about: My story called Me and My Band got DELETED! Which sucks more than Kirby…Somehow I doubt that's possible…Oh well, this story is based on a 'business trip' I took with blackened fire. Now on to something I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters in this fic besides Akira. Sonia (not from Sonic Underground) belongs to blackened fire. Matt is based on a real person, yes I know he's too pathetic to be real but he is… Sad.

* * *

**

"Are you sure your going to be okay? I haven't heard you practice your speech for the local gun club presidency are you going to be okay?"

"Knuckles! Calm down I'll be okay! Just don't worry I'll be fine. I practiced when I was at Sonia's house last weekend. Now I'm going to be gone for three days, remember to stay at Sonic's house I don't want you using an oven!" Akira kissed Knuckles on the cheek. "Remember, no ovens!"

_BEEP beep! _"That's Sonia. Bye honey." Akira walked out of the Angel Island Shrine into Shadows beat-up van.

"Hey girl! Ready for our trip?"

"You know it! Wait! Why's he here?" A venomous look set into Akira's face.

"Who? No one else is in here?"

"_Him!_"

Sonia looked in the back of the van to see a rather pathetic looking green hedgehog hidden in some shadows.

Akira and Sonia's eyes grew and they both let out a yell that to the rightly tuned ear sounded like: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Did he hear our plans?"

"I'm sorry I got excited and went over all our plans when I was driving over the rickety bridge here!"

"BUT DID HE HEAR OUR PLANS?"

"I did." Said a voice that sounded very squeaky and low pitched at times. "And if I can't come, the boys will be hearing about this! NUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA choke Haha- Oh screw it!"

**

* * *

Author's note: Yes this is the prelude to our story. In real life Matt was never here but I have to put some problem in the story… And I like to make fun of him so yay! And I'm sorry to all you authors out there whose names are Matt, but I hate this guy. No offense, but this guy's a creep! So sorry if I offend you. But either way…**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Let the Pain Begin!

**Evil Author's note: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Author's note: Bienvenidos to my second chapter (sorry I don't know much Spanish). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters except Akira. Sonia is my friends character (not from Sonic Underground). And Matt is based on a sad being whose existence is based on whether or not he speaks to me.

* * *

**

"Excuse us a moment." Sonia got out of the van and pulled Akira into some bushes far away from the van.

"WHAT DO WE DO? If we don't let him come he'll tell our boyfriends that we lied to them, and I don't even want to THINK what he'll do if we let him come!"

An insane grin took a visit on Akira's face. "Sonia calm down. We have to face the music, we have to let him come."

"But Akira! Have you forgotten who this is? Have you forgotten what he did to you?"

Akira frowned, "No. I haven't." Her insane grin came back, "But do you remember what happened to the last guy that went on a trip with us without our boyfriends being there? Remember Mexico?"

Sonia screamed.

"No not THAT time in Mexico, I mean last week."

Sonia thought and then the same insane grin took a visit on Sonia's face. "We'll all miss Mr. Coon."

"Yes we will. But we have to pretend that we don't know his DOOM is going to happen if he comes with us."

Sonia nodded.

"Then let's go!"

The girls walked back to the van looking bummed. Sonia got in the driver's seat. "Okay, you win, you get to come with us."

"I had a feeling you'd see things my way."

Akira took out her steel bat from nowhere. Sonia motioned to put it away, but Akira smacked Matt with it while putting it away.

"HEY!"

Akira looked back at him from her front row seat. "Suck it up ass."

Matt just looked out the window and said nothing.

**2 Hours later**

Both Sonia and Akira's left eyes were twitching. They had been sitting in a car listening to Matt do stupid Bill Cosby impressions, do a stupid and weird low-pitched laugh, and talk on and on and on about old TV shows he watches instead of GOOD TV shows. That are on about the same time as the crap he's talking about.

"And the Jello puddin-"

"SHUT UP WITH JELLO PUDDING MATT! WE'RE SICK AND TIRED OF HEARING YOU GO ON AND ON ABOUT STUPID CRAP!" Akira had lost it. She took the steel bat and repeatedly tried to hit Matt but every time she missed until she took a swing at his temple and knocked him out.

"Thank you Akira! For so long I wanted to do that!" Sonia's eye stopped twitching.

"We're here!" Akira smiled until she heard the evil one's voice.

"Really!"

Sonia whispered under her breath, "Thank god that after this we will never have to listen to him ever again."

Sonia parked on top of another car that was closest to the hotel because she heard that Matt was going to try an Arnold Swartzenaegger impersonation.

"Matt did you pack a bag before you blackmailed us?"

"By that did you mean more than a swimsuit?"

Akira's right eye was twitching, "_YES!_"

"Then no."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN"T PACK A BAG! DIDN"T YOUR MOTHER EVER TELL YOU TO PACK A BAG BEFORE YOU LEAVE YOUR HOUSE TO BLACK MAIL SOMEONE?"

"Ummm. No?"

"WELL WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO THEN?"

Akira, Sonia, and Matt walked out of the gift shop all the clothes they would need for the weekend.

"Okay Matt we're going to get the key cards. STAY HERE!" Akira and Sonia walked up to the front desk and got the keys. Surprisingly, Matt had stayed put and was sitting there hitting on women much older than him.

Sonia looked at Akira disgusted, Akira looked back at her with a look of pure horror on her face.

"Oh are you Sonia?" A lady pointed to Akira. Before Akira could say anything the lady said, "You should date this boy he's really nice!" Akira had a mixture of both horror and disgust on her face.

"One I am not Sonia, and two you don't know this poor excuse of a hedgehog like I do, and three if you like him that much **YOU** can keep him!"

O.o

The women walked away but Matt was oblivious and sat there.

"Couldn't you lay off your ex-boyfriend a bit?"

Akira's eye went all twitchy. "Don't remind me I once loved you."

**At the Hotel Room**

"Wow this room is huge!" Matt was in awe at the area of the room.

"You're lucky that Akira's gun club is paying for this."

Matt's eyes grew. "She knows how to fire a weapon?"

"I do, and you're lucky I don't have one right now because you would already be dead."

Matt gulped.

"I thought so." Akira claimed the nicer half of the room for her and Sonia.

"We're going to…Explore…" Sonia had shifty eyes.

"There's a key for you on the TV. Don't lose it."

"Okay." Matt was busy figuring out the pull-out bed from the couch to realize Akira and Sonia had their bathing suits on.

Akira and Sonia raced to the elevator to go to the water park before Matt noticed.

* * *

**Author's note: Now I'm tired. In real life we really had trouble with the pull-out bed, but me and blackened fire never slept on the pull-out bed. Either way,**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Water Slides And Luggage Carts

**Author's note doing air guitar: DE NYEEEEEEE! Oh sorry, it's a good song…sniff. Well this chapter involves stuff happening about stuff…that didn't make sense…Oh well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters except Akira. Sonia is blackened fire's, and Matt is based on a sad, sad man…that we have blackmail on! NO NOT THE PICTURE! (Inside joke).

* * *

**

"Sonia! RUN!" Akira and Sonia were running through the hallway trying to get to the elevator before Matt noticed. Since they were both very fast they could reach the elevators before they closed. "That was luck!" They went down a floor and dashed for the Sky deck.

"RUN AKIRA RUN!" They went down a flight of stairs and got to the water park. But then they stopped short. The evil one was among them.

"How the hell did you make it here before us?" Akira was confused. They went the fastest way possible and still got beat.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice you in bathing suits?" Matt eyed them. Sonia slapped him across the face. Then she took the steel bat out of nowhere and smacked him with that. He flew into a wall.

"Damn Sonia!" Akira was amazed, and then she took back her bat. They ran quickly into the locker room. They were safe! At least for now, Akira and Sonia cautiously walked out of the locker room. He was nowhere in sight so Akira pulled Sonia back into the locker room.

"Akira what did you do that for? We were in the clear!"

"No trust me. If we walked out there we would have been spotted."

"What do we do?" Sonia was sobbing and snot was dripping out of her nose.

O.o

"We go in disguise!"

Ten minutes later…

Akira and Sonia walk out with nametags that say: Not Sonia and Not Akira.

"Dang that took long!" Sonia pulled Akira to a water slide called: The Master Blast. Akira started hyperventilating like she had eaten a lot of sugar.

"We'regonnahavesomuchfunheeeheeeheeefunfunfunIcan'twaittogetontherideandhavefun! Heeeheeeheeefunfunfun!"

Two seconds later…

"It's our turn!" Sonia got the front of the 'inner tube' and Akira got the back. Unlike most water slides this one went up instead of just going down. When they reached the bottom they saw Matt looking for them.

"Crap! What do we do now?" Sonia whispered to Akira, then Akira smiled.

"We go on the ride again."

Sonia was puzzled. Then she shrugged and they went up the stairs to go on the ride again. When they got up the steps they saw the evil green hedgehog waiting in line.

"Shiite Muslim!" Sonia started freaking out but Akira was cool. "What do we do now?"

"Don't worry he's too stupid to recognize us with these babies on!"

Matt saw them. "Ladies allow me." Matt motioned to them to go in front of him.

"See?" Akira whispered to Sonia. Then some random fat guy had to go out of line and go back to the bottom and as he walked past Akira and Sonia he took off their nametags.

"Hey!" Matt instantly recognized them. Sonia's quick anti-Matt reflexes activated and she pushed him down the steps. Matt eventually fell into the random fat guy and he fell and then it ended up with a game of human dominoes.

"Sweet! When did you get that reflex Sonia?"

"A long, long time ago. Our turn!" Akira and Sonia went on the ride again, and again, and again until the people working the ride knew Akira and Sonia's names.

11:00 P.M…

Akira and Sonia had to leave the water park and get back to their room, and of course got lost.

"IT'S THE SAME ROOM! THE SAME ROOM!"

"Akira! Calm down! The longer we're lost, the more time we have to have…"

"What?"

"A LUGGAGE CART RACE!" Sonia jumped into a luggage cart and sped off.

Akira, confused at first, then jumped into another luggage cart raced after Sonia. "I'GET YOU AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO!"

Sonia stopped and looked in the luggage cart to see if there was a dog, and Akira raced past her. Then Sonia realized she had been tricked and sped to catch Akira who by that time had already crashed down the stairs. Sonia also fell down the stairs and she landed right on top of Akira.

"Get…off…me!"

"Oh Akira! Did you know there was stairs?"

"GET OFF ME!"

"FINE!" Sonia got off Akira and stomped off. Then she stopped and turned around. "Where are we?"

"Well, there's a elevator right there. All we have to do is go on that to our floor and we should be fine."

Akira and Sonia went on the elevator and got on to their floor, but once again they were lost.

* * *

**Author's note: Hi! Review please or I will cry, and you don't want that on your conscious now do you?**


	4. A Long List of Random Crap

**Author's favorite note: Yeeah boyee!**

**Author's secondary note: Sorry 'bout that. I had to get that out of my system. So 'sup readers? Not much? GOOD FOR YOU! Sorry, didn't take my medication this morning. Just joking, I don't have medication! (I probably should invest in some though.)**

**Disclaimer: Hi! Akira is mine, Sonia (for the last time, NOT FROM SONIC UNDERGROUND) is blackened fire's, and Matt is based on a pathetic man who has numerous problems and also takes a fancy in scarring me for life. Oh yeah, and all other Sonic characters belong to SEGA.

* * *

**

"I can't believe this! We're on the right floor and we're STILL lost!" Akira kneels on the floor and puts her hands over her eyes. "Why? Why am I lost? Why?"

"Umm. Akira? We ARE on the right floor so it shouldn't be too hard to find our room." Sonia was puzzled. Normally in daunting situations she could depend on her echidna friend to be cool, but with the stress of Matt, Akira's ex-boyfriend, among them must have screwed with Akira's head. So now Sonia watched her friend in a mess and thought WAY more than she should ever have to. Then it struck her.

"Akira? There's two hallways right?"

Akira sniffed, "Right."

"Then one of us could take one way, and the other could go the other way."

"But then how do we get to the other one when one of us finds our room?"

Sonia thought for a moment. Then she pulled out two walkie-talkies and handed one to Akira.

Akira looked at the walkie-talkie and yelled into it, "SONIA YOU'RE ON A ROLL!"

Sonia smiled and yelled through Akira's walkie-talkie, "YEAH LET'S DO THIS!"

O.o

Akira ran into the left hallway and Sonia ran into the right. Akira then slowed down and looked around for their room. "3506, no, 3504, no, 350-!"

A hand grabbed Akira's mouth and dragged her into a dark corner. Akira felt the person take the walkie-talkie that was in her hand. Akira then bit the hand and took out her steel bat and swung in the darkness. She hit nothing but she continued swinging. Then a match was lit.

"Matt." Akira's eyes narrowed. She stared defiantly at the green hedgehog and then her eye started to twitch.

"I have to talk to you."

"Oh really? You HAVE to talk to me? Or do you HAVE to talk to Sonia? Because I know that's what your after."

"No, just you. Not Sonia, you."

Akira still stared defiantly at Matt. She hated everything about him. "Go ahead."

"I just wanted to say I was wrong, I should have never hurt you, because the truth is, I love you."

Akira was speechless at first, but before she did anything she regretted, she remembered their relationship. She remembered not only the bad parts, but the good parts too. Then she said, "Too little, too late."

Matt was heart broken, but he swallowed his pride and got ready to suck-up. "Akira I want to be there for you for the rest of my life. I want to be with you, again. I want you, and only you."

Akira now had to think hard. She pitied this hedgehog more than any other creature on the planet, but she had found her true love, Knuckles, she missed Knuckles. If he were here everything would be all right.

Then they heard through the walkie-talkie, "WHAT? AKIRA NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then they heard running and panting. Sonia ran to their exact location, how? I don't know, and tackled Matt down some stairs that popped out of nowhere in particular. Sonia, somehow not tumbling down the stairs with Matt, stared in disbelief at Akira.

"AKIRA HOW COULD YOU? I KNOW YOU WERE GOING TO SAY YES!"

"What? No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"Wait! Say yes to what?"

"He was going to ask you out, and you were going to say yes!"

"No I wasn't!"

"I know you, and you were going to say, 'I love you too Matt.' You can't deny it!"

"Why would I even think about going out with him again? I'm in love with Knuckles!"

"Because, you would find out some way to get rid of Knuckles and then Matt would hurt you again and you wouldn't have Knuckles to fall back on! DON'T YOU WATCH LIFETIME?"

"No. I was about to tell Matt to go fuck a tree."

"Sure you were, like those last times when you DATED HIM!"

"Sonia can we just find our room?"

"Sure. Let me just take out my map."

"…You had a map?…You mean we could have avoided the argument we just had because you have a map?"

"YUP!"

Akira's eye went all twitchy, but she thought for a minute and she just shrugged.

A few minutes and a good song later…

Akira and Sonia were listening to a new CD player Sonia had to buy Akira since she put spaghetti in her old one. They both were singing the song playing.

"Sammy was low, just watching the show, over and over again, knew it was time, he'd made up his mind, to leave his dead life behind, his boss said to him,  
'Boy you'd better begin  
To get those crazy notions right out of your head  
Sammy who do you think that you are?  
You should've been sweeping up the Emerald bar'

Spread your wings and fly away!  
Fly away far away!  
Spread your little wings and fly away!  
Fly away far away!  
Pull yourself together, 'cause you know you should do better,  
That's because you're a free man!

He spends his evenings alone in his hotel room, keeping his thoughts to himself he'd be leaving soon, wishing he was miles and miles away, nothing in this world nothing would make him stay.

Since he was small, he had no luck at all, nothing came easy to him, now it was time, he'd made up his mind.  
'This could be my last chance'

His boss said to him 'now listen boy  
You're always dreaming, you've got no real ambition you won't get very far, Sammy boy don't you know who you are?  
Why can't you be happy at the Emerald bar?'

So honey.  
Spread your wings and fly away!  
Fly away far away!  
Spread your little wings and fly away!  
Fly away far away!  
Pull yourself together,  
'Cause you know you should do better  
That's because you're a free man  
Come on honey!"

At the end of the song a green hedgehog walked up to them. He was in shorts and a shirt that said, "Beach bum" on it, as well as a baseball cap turned backwards. The hedgehog looked nothing like Matt however, some of his spikes were in front of is face. The hedgehog was actually kind of dreamy, and he had a deep voice.

"Hello. You girls have lovely voices. I was listening to your singing, and I was wondering if you would like to come do some karaoke with me?"

Akira and Sonia both took off their head phones that were blasting music and did a team,

"Huh? Were you talking to us?"

The hedgehog's eye twitched slightly. "Yes, I was wondering if you wanted to do karaoke with me?"

"Give us a moment." Sonia pulled Akira off to the side. "Oh, my, god! He is soooo cute!"

"No duh! So should we go?" said Akira.

"Why not?" Sonia and Akira went back to the boy who was looking at a watch.

"Sure let's go." Akira and Sonia said in unison.

"Cool!"

"Oh yeah. What's your name?" Akira asked.

"Tony."

**

* * *

Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuunnn! So sorry 'bout taking so long I have issues to sort out….and spaghetti to get out of my CD player. Anyway that song is not mine it belongs to the band Queen (Spread Your Wings).**

**Anyway…REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. The Obsessive Brother Part 1

**A/N: Sorry 'bout taking so long to write a new chapter to any of my stories. I think I'm going to be ending this story soon to start on an Avatar: The Last Airbender story. But fear not my fans out there! I will not abandon Akira and the Sonic team anytime soon. And for the record, I do not think Tony is cute I just added that to add to the story so stop attacking me! (Damn squirrels) Oh yeah and I don't own the songs mentioned in my story…Or do I? No, wait. I don't.**

**Disclaimer: You know already.

* * *

**

Akira and Sonia were sitting with this 'Tony' guy when Akira started noticing that Tony wasn't as cute as she first thought. He often mumbled to himself and ignored the rest of the world. Not to mention that after a while his gel that he used to shape his quills so that he looked cool started wearing off and he increasingly started to resemble Matt. This bothered Akira and Sonia greatly and they did a lot of singing so that they didn't have to stay there with him.

**After "Yellow Submarine" and "All Star"**

"Um. Are you girls done singing?" The bored-looking hedgehog said exasperated.

"Yeah we'll walk to our room, uh, goodnight I guess." Sonia said with shifty eyes. Then she ran into a hallway and lights started flashing and alarms were going off. "Oops, found the fire exit."

"Uh, I guess I'll walk you girls to your room." Tony said walking towards an elevator. When he and the girls were inside he started spilling the beans. "You may not know me but I'm Matt's brother. He brought me here to get you girls to go out with him, but screw him. You need to get out of here and to a place where Matt can't find you. Trust me, he's an obsessive bastard and he wants at least one of you. So when the elevator stops I'll get off and you girls choose a floor where you want to stay I'll keep my brother occupied."

Sonia and Akira were speechless…Well at least Akira was, Sonia immediately said,

"How much wood can a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"

"…Um, ok…Anyway open the top of the elevator." Tony pointed to an emergency exit on the top of the elevator. Akira immediately opened the door, but Sonia stood there dumbfounded. Akira finished unfastening the top of the elevator.

"Now what, genius?" Akira said nonchalantly.

"Climb out there and jump!"

"I thought you said we could choose a floor!" questioned Sonia.

"You can! But you're gonna have to jump!"

"But-!" Akira and Sonia said in unison.

"GET OUT THERE!"

Akira and Sonia climbed out of the top of the elevator and jumped holding on for dear life to a ladder as the elevator changed direction and started to go downward.

**Inside the elevator.**

"Well, well, well. Trying to defy me, brother?" Tony heard a voice coming from a speaker in the elevator.

"Matt? How could you?"

"I want Akira _AND_ Sonia, and I'm _GOING_ to have them if you decide to help me or not."

"You bugged the elevators?"

"As you said, I'm an obsessive bastard."

**

* * *

Thus ends the most action packed chapter I've had, at least until The Obsessive Brother Part II, the Cameras Are Watching! Also in the next chapter we will take a look at what Sonic Team has been doing these last 5 chapters. It probably won't be good.**

**Anyway…**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
